A-Ahh
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Or, in which suspicious sounds are heard from the Sawada residences and incorrect conclusions are made. R27 One-shot.


**Title: **A-Ahh~

**Summary:** Or, in which suspicious sounds are heard from the Sawada residences and incorrect conclusions are made.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **R27

**Warning: **Rated for questionable sounds. Oh, and Gokudera's potty mouth as usual. Set post-KHR.

**Unbeta'd.**

* * *

**A-Ahh~**

* * *

"Mah, mah. Slow down, Gokudera."

"Shut up, Baseball-idiot. Jyuudaime went home early with a fever! And we're not with him! He's probably alone and in danger!"

It has been a relatively normal day, in the 'oh-my-gward-there-had-been-no-destruction(-arguments-still-abound)-and-now-the-sky-is-probably-going-to-fall' kind of way and Tsuna felt peaceful, for once (ever since Reborn showed up in his life). Unfortunately, some beings up there still hated him, and throughout the morning, Tsuna's temperature had constantly been rising, eventually leading to a full-blown fever by the time lunch rolled around.

The teachers were all too happy to let the brunet go home early.

And Tsuna did, after insisting that he did not need the escort of his two beloved Guardians and best friends. Still, Gokudera being the ever-loyal Storm Guardian and Right-Hand man that he was, couldn't stop worrying over his beloved Boss and spent the day twitching and cursing the teachers to hell while impatiently waiting for classes too end.

Needless to say, the moment the final bell of the day rang, the silveret was out of the classroom and on the way to Tsuna's house, Yamamoto just a step behind.

"You worry too much." Yamamoto remarked.

"You worry too _little_!" Gokudera snapped back. "Maman took the kids and Bianchi on a trip to the hot springs for the week; Jyuudaime is home _alone_. While fighting a fever!"

"I doubt he's alone though," Yamamoto answered, grinning widely. "The baby's always with him."

Gokudera faltered a little at that, remembering that Reborn had indeed politely rejected Nana's offer of bringing him along and instead chose to stay at the Sawada residences, citing that she was sure she wanted a house to return to (much to Tsuna's indignation). Still, with how much Tsuna had grown over the past year, the hitman had seen it fit to leave the brunet for short periods of time, which still left them the possibility of Tsuna battling a fever alone.

"Well, we can't be sure of that." Gokudera replied lamely.

Yamamato laughed cheerfully, "Mah~ Even if the baby is there, let's go check up on Tsuna anyway."

"T-That's what we're doing, Baseball-idiot!" Gokudera huffed. "Let's hurry already, slowpoke."

"_Hai, hai_."

It didn't take long for the two Guardians to reach the Sawada residences. With Nana and the kids (along with Bianchi) out of the house on vacation, the Sawada household was much more quiet than usual, which is why Gokudera and Yamamoto heard _it_ before even passing the front gate.

_"A-Ahh…~!" _

"…Was that… a m-moan?" Yamamoto asked, face tinted with pink.

"I-Idiot…!" Gokudera retorted weakly, equally red-faced. "T-T-T-That was o-o-obviously a c-c-cry of d-distress! J-Jyuudaime must be in d-danger!"

Yamamoto glanced at his fellow Guardian out of the corner of his eyes. "…You don't sound very certain, Gokudera."

_"N-… No…!" _

"See?! Jyuudaime's in danger!" Gokudera gasped, eyes narrowing in determination as he pulled out his dynamites. Without waiting for Yamamoto, the Vongola Storm Guardian dashed past the front gate and into the house. "I'm coming, Jyuudaime!"

Yamamoto frowned and followed quickly, a hand slipping into the bag containing his _Shigure Kintoki_, gripping its handle and pulling it out. He caught up with Gokudera, who had stopped by the staircase landing of the second storey of the house.

_"N-Not there…!"_

"…You know, this could be something else altogether." Yamamoto said casually. "It doesn't sound like Tsuna's getting assaulted…"

"B-But… But… Those sounds aren't natural!" Gokudera spluttered, face still a deep red. "S-So, even if Jyuudaime isn't in mortal danger… He's still in danger!"

"Or there could be simpler explanations to all of this." Yamamoto replied, waving a hand in the general direction of Tsuna's room.

"Like what?!" Gokudera demanded.

Yamamoto shrugged, "Like, getting a massage?"

"Does that—"

_"T-That… hurts…!" _

"—sound like a massage to you!?" Gokudera snapped, face still reddening at the increasingly louder cries coming from behind closed door.

"…Yes?" Yamamoto blinked.

Gokudera resisted the urge to slap himself in the face. "F-Fine. Even if I concede that Jyuudaime may be getting a massage—which I _don't _believe—that still begs a question…" The silveret gritted. "_Who the fuck is touching Jyuudaime?!_"

"…Ah."

Gokudera felt a vein twitching. "Don't _'ah'_ me, you Baseball-idiot! Now come on! Jyuudaime's in _danger_!"

_"A-Ahh…!" _

The two Guardians crossed the short distance between the staircase and Tsuna's bedroom door in three quick strides. Exchanging a quick glance with each other, Yamamoto pushed the door open while Gokudera stepped in, unlit dynamites at the ready.

"Jyuudai—" The silveret choked. "…me…?"

Yamamoto coughed as he glanced into the room. "T-Tsu… na…?"

Their view from the bedroom door granted the two Guardians a severely limited view, but it was clear what they were seeing/hearing.

The missing brunet was mostly hidden from view, but there was no mistaking his voice filling the room in groans and moans. His state of dress (or quite possibly state of _undress_) was, _thankfully_, covered by the man bent over him in between his definitely-pant-less legs. Luckily for the two (very, _very _scarred teens), the man was still fully dressed in a drenched white dress shirt, crumpled under the fingers gripping the man's back, along with black suit pants that were loosened, but still left on.

Gokudera and Yamamoto could only look on, completely horrified _and _traumatized, yet unable to look away—at least, until the man turned to glance at them over his shoulder. This snapped the teens out of their stupor and Gokudera opened his mouth to yell at the man currently defiling his innocent boss, only for the words to die on his lips when he caught sight of a very, _very _familiar…

…_curly side burn_.

The adult hitman narrowed his eyes at the two Guardians, threat clear in his eyes, even as he continued his th— movements. The two Guardians gulped and all but ran from the room (and the house altogether), desperately trying to forget the scene they just witnessed and, more importantly, trying to forget the moans of their best friend and boss.

Needless to say, much to Reborn's amusement, the trio were unable to glance at each other (much less look at each other in the eye) for the next few weeks.

* * *

"So... Jyuudaime and... Reborn-san...?"

"...Yeah."

"...Oh. Umm... Jyuudaime?"

"Yeah?"

"You... really should lock the door next time. I... could look into soundproofing too?"

"...Gokudera-kun, let's... just forget that you ever walked in on us... you know... okay?"

"Sounds good to me, Jyuudaime. Forgive me if I can't look at you without running away for a while though."

"No worries. I feel like running right now, actually."

"What a coincidence. Me too."

* * *

_Note 1:_ Technically, this is an AU, in that while the Arcobaleno's curses are broken, they still have to grow up from infant size/age, but they now have the ability to switch to their adult forms for a short while.

_Note 2: _There was no actual description of the process at hand, so I left the fic as T-rated. If anyone feels that I should up the rating, just give me a note and I'm change it to M.

_A/N:_ I realized that I seem to like traumatizing guardians a lot, especially with regards to their bosses' sex life. I mean, in this fic was Gokudera and Yamamoto and in Assaulted Pleasure, it was G... Anyways~ This was basically 'inspired' when I read one of those misheard fics. I've seen a number of these fics but I don't really recall reading one that was exactly what was heard (as in, it wasn't misheard; the couple involved really was going at it), so I thought, "why not?", and so this fic was born. I had way to much writing this, though I was pretty unsatisfied with the ending. It's a little rushed but I couldn't think of a good way to end it.

Thank you for reading as always! Ciao ciao~


End file.
